ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Cinder Xavier
*Cinder's Childhood/Teenage Life Cinder's early life involed his two brothers going to an adoption agency. His family was able to raise one child, but not three. So the decision was mde for Cabal and Ember to be put up for adoption. After those two were adopted it was just Cinder and his parents. The financial situation for Cinder's family never really improved. They always managed to just meet the bills. Cinder went through his childhood life with not a lot and trying to make ends meet. This would have a bad turn for Cinder later on in life. Cinder's teenage life was no better as he was generally made out to be the outcast of whatever school he eneded up going to. During highschool, his few outlets were wrestling, weight lifting and football. While this helped build up his physical aspect, his mental was less than perfect. Cabal went on to graduate highschool, but never went on to continue his education. *Cinder's Adulthood At the age of 18, Cabal entered into pro-wrestling right away, with a promotion called RedneX Rassling. He was in this promotion for a few years. He won a few titles and won the world title once. The promotion fell into a decline and Cinder ended up leaving. Cabal joined for a brief amount of time in RxR. The reunion of the two has a happy time, but with plot twists and different personal things happening with Cinder, ended up driving a wedge between the two. After RxR Cinder joined several smaller promotions that went nowhere. Cinder then ended up working for VWE, OCW(which ended up turning sour as him and his brother were fired for being too good), and another unrememberal promotion. In VWE, Cinder was stuck in WTF while Cabal ended up being in VWE earlier before Cinder arrived. Several people then ended up leaving VWE and went over to LXW. Cinder got promoted to VWE to be with Cabal as a tag team. From there, they would lose the Tag Team titles that Cabal had won with Jon Payne. From there, the season in VWE had ended and Cinder had made the decision to leave the VWE and become exclusive to LXW. *LXW Era Cabal and Cinder had, once again, the chance to team up together, becoming the Twin Dragons. Rumors were spread about their pending arrival as well as promotional video's had been broadcasted about their arrival. Cabal had been well known because of VWE and Cinder from his time in WTF(A farm fed of VWE). Cinder and Cabal made their arrival into LXW, in which they won their debut tag team match. As time progressed, they would become involved in a supernatural universe where their Dragon persona's would become reality for a short while, but due to reasons unknown, this reality would soon fall and crash. During this time, their other twin brother, Ember, had escaped from prison and was looking to reunite them. Ember, along with Lilith, had formed a group known as Sinn, and it contained the members of Dragon, Cabal and Cinder. This group would go on to cause chaos for the next two months. During this time, Cabal and Cinder had captured the Twin Tornado Tag Team titles and held them for 3 defenses before losing them in a triple threat tag team match. It was also during this time that Sinn was falling apart. Ember had lost his match against Dru Nedermyer and was fired because of it. Cabal and Cinder had begone fighting each other. This feud between them would go on to Pantheon. Before Pantheon, Cinder had won twice over Cabal, while Cabal was adamant on claiming that he could, and would beat Cinder. Pantheon came and it was all on the line. Cabal's Pantheon Cup and LXW Contract vs Cinder's LXW Contract. Cinder would end up winning the match and thus being successful for a 3rd time over his Brother. Cabal was now forced to leave LXW, which was fine by him. The aftermath of Pantheon is still currently unknown as no one has been able to reach Cinder for comments...... *Finishers: **3rd Degree Burn(Modified 360 Degree Spin Top Rope Pedigree) **Fire Bomb(Bomb to Face Buster) **Crash and Burn(Curb Stomp) *Complishments: **1x RxR World Champion **2x RxR Intercontinental Champion **2x RxR Hardcore Champion **1x RxR Television Champion **2x RxR Tag Team Champion **1x RxR Open Champion **1x RxR Xtreme Team Champion **1x WTF Champion **1x TTT Champion **1x PRO Champion **Last LXW Double Champion **2006 Pantheon Cup Winner Category:Wrestlers